


All I Have

by Silverkleptofox



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, spoilers for 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkleptofox/pseuds/Silverkleptofox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving the blood of the golden dragon god, Zeno lost the ability to hear the god's voice. He never realized why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have

"I am neither heroic figure nor a veteran. I cannot become something like a warrior. But even if it's someone like me... This world...everyone... If I can make them just a little bit happier, then... That dragon blood... 

".... Give it to me." 

That was the last time Zeno had ever spoken with the gods. All his life he had been able to hear the voice, to speak with them, commune with the forces that controlled his world. But as he drank from the bowl that appeared to him on that altar, they went silent. 

When he traveled to the red castle to meet with the dragon god who had become a man, the one he had struck a bargain to protect, Zeno also met three others who had done the same as he.

Guen, the rough-but-kind soldier of the north who was the emissary of the white dragon god, had been given the dragon's right arm. 

Abi, a noble from the west who was the only one of his family still devout, had been given the eyes of the blue dragon god. 

Shuten, a wandering mercenary from the east with a disposition as sharp as his filed teeth, had been given the strong right leg of the green dragon god.

All of their gifts were beautiful and powerful, the dragon gods had given them parts of themselves to defend their beloved brother, who had used his power to become a frail human to protect the humans he loved so much. 

And then there was Zeno. 

An altar boy from the south. There was nothing special about him. His hair color hadn't even changed, as the others' apparently had. They gleamed in bright, unnatural shades of emerald, silver, and topaz, but his remained as it ever was: blond.

He began to wonder if the golden dragon had tricked him. 

The other dragons teased him about it, how he was worthless and had no power. But when he dashed his hand upon a rock to show what he could do, Hiryuu's eyes went wide and he embraced Zeno. He gave Zeno a necklace to remember him by.

Zeno had been confused at the time, he wouldn't realize until later. Hiryuu had once been a dragon, and knew what a dragon's power was. He knew instantly what his golden brother, the one who had loved him most, had gifted to Zeno. 

Of course Zeno would realize the dragon's gift later, when he arose unharmed after being cut down protecting Abi. 

Zeno realized many things over the long years to come. He had been given the yellow dragon's immortal body, he never aged or fell ill, he could heal from any wound. 

And he could no longer hear the voice of the god who had given him these gifts.

He had given up trying.

Until one night, when he held the love of his life in his arms, and asked her to marry him as she died. 

"Hey. Dragon god. Why won't you come out?

"Please. Come out.

He shouted to the night sky.

"Kaya... Save her. If you could give me eternal life, you can prolong Kaya's life, can't you? Please save Kaya! 

The sky did not answer. 

"I want to be with Kaya, if only for a day longer..! If you grant that... I won't want for anything else! I don't care if I don't die and stay like this however! I will be your slave forever! 

"Dragon god! Save Kaya!"

He cried out then, but still received no answer. The sky remained as cold and dark as it ever was. 

He assumed that the power of Ouryuu had taken away his ability to speak to the gods, but that wasn't it at all.

When Kaya's small, frail spirit returned to heaven, she was welcomed by a rough-but-kind soldier with a scaley white arm, a blue-haired noble with kind and beautiful yellow eyes, and a sharp-toothed mercenary with green hair and a green scaley leg. 

They called her little sister. 

Kaya also met three dragon gods.

A beautiful white one, who was missing his right arm.

A fierce-looking green one, who was missing his right leg.

A quiet blue one, who had no eyes.

But there was no golden dragon, as the legends had said.

There was one thing Zeno would never realize. 

His brothers had received parts of the other dragons, but Zeno had received all of the golden dragon god. His immortal body, and his life. 

The golden dragon god would never again answer his prayers, because the golden dragon god was no more. 

It lived in him. 

He would have to answer his own prayers.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was re-reading the manga. please let me know what you think.


End file.
